finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Junon
Junon is a major city and military installation from Final Fantasy VII. It used to be a peaceful fishing village before Shinra built the new city right beside it. The city's elevated airfield was built directly above the old village, blocking out the sun and polluting the surrounding seas. As a result the once-thriving fishing industry has died out but the economically deprived village soldiers on, dominated by its larger neighbor. The new city of Junon became the secondary headquarters for the Shinra Corporation and the central office for the Vice President, Rufus Shinra. Junon is heavily defended by retractable artillery batteries and its sizable Shinra garrison as well as being the initial home of Shinra's major defense project, the Sister Ray, a large long-range cannon powered by Huge Materia. As well as being Shinra's primary airbase, Junon is also a major port, having a Submarine dock below in the Junon Underwater Reactor and being one of the ports of call for the Cargo Ship. There is also a helicopter that will can carry the party to the different parts of the city or even completely out of it to the World Map. Storyline AVALANCHE Attack Junon is the setting of Episodes 2 and 3 of Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. Veld, the leader of the Turks orders Reno and the player's Turk to Junon to protect President Shinra from the insurgents known as AVALANCHE. The enemy is lead by Fuhito, and their plan is to kill President Shinra while taking control of the Mako Cannon and use it destroy Midgar. The player's Turk defends the President, but Fuhito manages to break in far enough to shoot Shinra. Desperate for the situation to be resolved, President Shinra calls in Sephiroth. The player's Turk makes his or her way to the Mako Cannon, fighting Shinra's own robots. The robots have been programmed to target everything because the security alert has been placed on its highest. When the player reaches the Mako Cannon to stop AVALANCHE, their leader, Elfé, appears. She is incredibly strong due to a mysterious energy, and easily beats the Turk. Sephiroth arrives, and for all his power, Elfé still blocks his attack. Before the battle can be finished, AVALANCHE retreats. In Episode 9, AVALANCHE launches another assault into the city, hoping to take the Airfield. The Turks are sent to defend the town, but are lead by the arrogant and incompetent Heidegger, who relies entirely on the army. He is willing to completely destroy the city to defeat the AVALANCHE invaders. Luckily for Junon, Veld retakes command, and leads the Turks to defeat AVALANCHE. The Flashback Junon is a location in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. It first appears in a flashback during Zack Fair's first mission with Sephiroth. In the Training Room on the 49th Floor of the Shinra building, Sephiroth and his friends Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos sneak in and fight each other on their off time on a simulation of the recently-completed Mako Cannon. Both Sephiroth and Genesis start a friendly duel, but is quickly escalates to a deadly confrontation. The Sister Ray is sliced to pieces during the battle. Luckily, the fight is stopped by Angeal before either one loses control completely, and the simulation program shuts down. The Junon Invasion Later in the game, Zack is required to go on a mission to Junon with a good number of troops, and a number of Turks lead by Tseng. Dr. Hollander was being held in a prison in the upper city of Junon for interrogation, when Genesis and the Genesis Clone soldiers invade. Zack is dispatched to retrieve Hollander and make sure that he stayed imprisoned. When he escapes, Zack chases after him across the city. Along the way, he runs into several high level Genesis clones and hijacked Shinra war machines, like the Guard Scorpion. Hollander uses these machines to buy for time, and even uses them to attack civilians. Hollander ends up escaping from the Junon Airport where Zack chases him with the help of several winged Genesis Clones. Zack, cursing himself, meets up with Sephiroth once more, who gives him permission to return to Midgar, despite the continued chaos, to protect Aerith Gainsborough from the mounting monster attacks in the city. Genesis is shown after everyone leaves, standing atop the Mako Cannon, quoting LOVELESS once more, his degradation even more severe. Rufus's Inauguration Five years later, during the events of Final Fantasy VII, Junon is central to the plot once again. While Cloud Strife and his party are crossing through Junon on their way to the second continent during the course of their adventure, the new President of Shinra, Rufus Shinra, uses his former headquarters, Junon, to celebrate his inauguration as the de facto leader of the world. The party hides in Shinra uniforms to avoid detection, and leave on Rufus' own boat. WEAPON Crisis The next time Junon is visited, Sephiroth has already begun to send Meteor down, and the Planet had already summoned the mighty WEAPONs to defend itself from the crisis. Junon was put on full alert as the WEAPONs attacked. Two members of Cloud's party, Tifa Lockhart and Barret Wallace were both imprisoned by Shinra in the city to be executed as scapegoats for the crisis. Shinra executive Scarlet personally oversees the world wide broadcast of the execution. Tifa is sent into a gas chamber to be executed first. The party, disguised as the broadcast team, disrupts the execution and saves Barret, but Tifa is stuck inside the chamber. Scarlet, out of pure rage for her plan being ruined, activates the chamber even after the broadcast is stopped. The scene is interrupted by the devastating attack of Sapphire WEAPON. The chaos allows the party to capture the Airship Highwind, and the attack breaches the gas chamber, saving Tifa from the toxic fumes. She runs out of the chamber and onto the Sister Ray. Scarlet reaches her, but after a brief cat fight, Tifa jumps off the cannon and into the Highwind below. Scarlet too escapes the attack. Meanwhile, Rufus sent out all troops and fired every cannon in the city to protect himself. But it had no effect on the WEAPON. They then tested out the experimental cannon, Sister Ray on the monster. With a point-blank range shot, they manage to destroy it. Aftermath of the Attack Junon was deeply affected by WEAPON's attack. According to the citizens, many were killed by the WEAPON and the crossfire of the cannons. The economy was effectively destroyed by the attack, as some store and bar owners tell the party, because of the lack of customers which was because of the deaths. Following Shinra's failed attempt to use Huge Materia to destroy Meteor, the Sister Ray is rendered useless due to the lack of its primary power source. Scarlet transfers the cannon to Midgar and converts it to run on Mako energy instead so that it can be used effectively against Sephiroth. Junon Disappearance Some time before the events of Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, there had been a mass disappearance in Junon. While traveling through the wasteland to Edge (Final Fantasy VII), Reeve Tuesti tells Vincent Valentine that, contrary to the public report that 20 or 30 people had gone missing, the truth was that a total of 1,200 people suddenly vanished without a trace. Despite the World Regenesis Organization's efforts, their search turned up nothing. This was only the beginning of what would eventually become a series of attacks by Deepground. Items Found *Shiva Materia *1/35 Soldier *Mind Source *Luck Source *Power Source *Guard Source *Enemy Skill Materia *Speed Source *1/35 Soldier Shops Disc 1 Weapon Shop Weapon Shop | valign="top" width="50%"| Materia Shop Weapon Shop Materia Shop Accessory Shop |} Discs 2 and 3 Weapon Shop Weapon Shop | valign="top" width="50%"| Weapon Shop Materia Shop Accessory Shop |} Monster Formations Junon Area Grassland *Nerosuferoth x2 *Nerosuferoth x2 (Back attack) *Nerosuferoth x3 (Back attack) *Nerosuferoth x2, Formula *Zemzelett *Zemzelett, Nerosuferoth x2 Chocobo tracks *Capparwire x2, Chocobo *Capparwire x3, Chocobo *Chocobo, Capparwire x2 *Nerosuferoth x2, Chocobo Forest *Formula x3 *Capparwire x2 (Back attack) *Capparwire x5 *Mystery Ninja Dirt *Hell Rider VR2 *Formula x2 *Zemzelett *Zemzelett (Back attack) Beach *Capparwire x2 *Nerosuferoth x2 *Capparwire, Nerosuferoth x2 Skies *Ultimate Weapon (Boss) Junon - Outside Execution Room (Disc 2 - During Escape) *SOLDIER:2nd x2 *SOLDIER:2nd x2 Junon - Airship Dock (Disc 2 - During Escape) *SOLDIER:2nd *Roulette Cannon *SOLDIER:2nd x2 Junon - Airship Dock (Disc 2 - After Escape) *Roulette Cannon *SOLDIER:2nd x2 *SOLDIER:2nd x2, Roulette Cannon Musical Themes The music that plays in the town of Junon is "On Our Way" (旅の途中で Tabi no Tochū De). During the first visit to Junon's military base, the music that plays is "Rufus' Welcoming Ceremony" (ルーファウス歓迎式典 Rūfausu Kangei Shikiten), which is a fanfare played for Rufus's inauguration. "Turk's Theme" (タークスのテーマ Tākusu no Tēma) plays during the return to Junon, specifically before Sapphire WEAPON attacks. After Sapphire WEAPON attacks however, the music changes to "Hurry Up!" (もっと急げ! Motto Isoge!). Then, the music changes to "Attack of the Weapon" (ウェポン襲来 Wepon Shūrai) after the first shot is fired at the WEAPON. Finally, when Tifa attempts to escape the gas chamber, the music changes once more to "Who… Am I?" (俺は誰だ Ore wa... Dare da). Gallery Category:Towns Category:Final Fantasy VII Locations Category: Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Locations